


Boy, Decide!

by coldcobalt



Series: cobalt's fancomics [3]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, Fancomic, Gen, egregious Sourcebook use, ignoring BW with singleminded focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcobalt/pseuds/coldcobalt
Summary: Even in his biggest act of rebellion, Dan seeks out permission.
Series: cobalt's fancomics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Boy, Decide!

**Author's Note:**

> Text and title from ["Boy Decide" by Murder By Death](https://youtu.be/eH0yngC7xnA). Please listen along while you read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone (Gay Metal Hell; the WM server) who cheered me on during this comic, your support means a lot!


End file.
